Out of Reach
by TaichiKHR
Summary: Tsuna has a reserved manner love with someone. Fortunately, the one he loved was also in loved with him. And he couldn't believed it. So, when this crazy love starts and ends?


Title: Out of Reach

A/N: Hey minna,~ I have my one-shot story.~ I don't know If you like this or not. *pouts* In fact,  
this was pretty based on a story in a trailblazer which I read last night and I truly like it!  
*giggles* Ok! Whatever, just go on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did…..*grins evilly* expect some sweet  
edible moments of the characters utterly there. Hehekhekhek! LOL!

Pairing: G27

Warning: Shounen-ai.

Taichi: Yosh! Read, enjoy and giggles.~

Tsuna's P.O.V.

I don't believe that fairytales and happily-ever-after would come into reality. Those are only fantasies and mere imaginations that distract one's mentality and emotion. Those sort of fantastic and variety stories that exist in romance novels, magazines and movies are all big lies. For instance, happy endings aren't true….not until I met him.

He is a total renaissance man named Giotto- responsible, simple but witty, serious but humorous sometimes, good-looking, hot and cool, unpredictable and very mysterious. Most of the girls in Namimori school get crazy over him. Well, I can't blame them. He's got everything! The looks. The brain. The character. Every little piece of him is right. He is every woman's dream! I hate to admit but I'm one of those girls dreaming about him but silently. It was when you know that you have a lots of "rivals", and there are those really pretty and sexy girls who keep flirting with him, so, I have nothing to say about that. I'm just a simple but a whimp, always getting a lower grades, no-good, pessimistic, awkward, dreadful and so on. Fortunately, I'm a self-supporting student who would do everything just to graduate on college, reach my dreams with flying colors, help my family and fully serve the Lord after all. Perhaps, I may have slightly confident in everything but I don't find myself as someone attractive. I'm neither cute nor beautiful.

The last Friday of the month has always been my favorite day for a reason that it's my monthly pay day! I hurriedly left the cafeteria's kitchen after doing all my chores, and hurried to the cashier's office to get my salary. After getting my pay, I sat down for a while to recount my money. Suddenly, someone sat beside me….and it was him! I 'hiiiiiiiieeeed' mildly. This can't be happening! And I knew I was blushing! He's so hot that makes me melting!

"Did I scare you Tsuna?", he asked in a gentle voice yet I can't say anything. Gosh, he's so cute!

"Don't worry Tsuna, I won't get your money."

"You…you… know me?", I asked with much astonishment.

"Of course I do. Sawada Tsunayoshi. A first year BS Business Administration student. Correct me if I'm mistaken."

All my classmates call me Sawada, moronic, or dame-Tsuna. He's the first and the only person who called me Tsuna. Gosh! I've never been this in love!

"Precisely! Eto….anou….how did you know my name?"

"I'm too shy to say this but well, since you asked me, then I'll answer you with much honesty."

I could feel the flow of the blood through my veins. I want to scream but! Yet, I tried to stay calm so that he won't notice how his dead charms are driving me crazy!

"I've already noticed you since first day of school. You're always been tardy in your class at the same time bitten by the discipline prefect to death. Sometimes, I saw you tripping out of nowhere that was actually made me laugh. Hahahahaha! Yet, your classmates keep on saying dame-Tsuna to you at all times. Moreover, I saw you in the canteen alone. Am I right?". Giotto asked.

Then he smiled sweetly, making me see those white teeth that made my heartbeat fast. Hence, I still can't believe this is happening!

"You mean, you've been observing me for every days and now?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but…..you just captured a part of my soul. Please don't be mad at me. I just scared you might not like me, and I just don't know to approach you. I'm sorry."

'Is this really happening?', I thought.

"Tsuna? Are you mad?"

"N-no! No! I'm sorry. You shouldn't be shy to approach me. I'm friendly and I already know you. Furthermore, I guess the whole school knows you. You're a heartthrob and most of the girls are going crazy about you. " (Including me….my heart said.)

"I know that, but I don't like them. They're not my type after all. Tsuna, I must admit."

"What?"

"I…I…..like you."

Then he grabbed my hands and stared at me for a while. I can't exactly read the words those expressive eyes are telling me because my own eyes are filled with tears-tears of mixed emotions. Goodness! He likes me. But how? How would a perfect man fall for a no good-student who isn't even enticing?

No, it can't be. I'm an ugly duckling. That's impossible! No, he is just kidding. He might be the biggest crush of my life but I'm not going to let him walk all over me just to get a few laughs while he intentionally breaks my heart. I wanted to walk away but I can't convince my feet to walk on and just leave him. Why am I so in love?!

He slowly put his hands on my face and wiped the tears that blurred my vision.

"Tsuna, please don't let me see you're tears. I know you don't believe me, but please give me the chance to prove that I love you. I loved you since the first day I saw you. Yet I just couldn't find the words to say it. I was afraid. Please believe me. Please?"

For a few seconds, my whole body immobilized. I can't move. I can't breathe. I can't think. Even my heart stopped beating! His face is now an inch from mine. No! he's going to kiss me. Oh Kami-sama! This would be my first kiss…. Please make it happen. I don't want to protract the inevitable. I know and I could feel that he will going to kiss me. Then….I WOKE UP.

END!

Taichi: Tadaaa! Congratulations! Thanks for reading.~ So, how was it? Ok, just R&R.  
blahblahblahblah… wait, lets make a deal. If you will review, I will love you.~ *laughs*  
Nevermind! X3


End file.
